1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for detecting incorrectly translated and/or untranslated text in a document.
2. Related Art
Easy access to computers and plentiful network bandwidth have made it very easy to distribute computer-based applications globally. In order to distribute an application globally, the application may need to be translated into multiple languages to accommodate different locales. This translation process often involves dividing the text associated with the application into specific units, translating these units individually into one or more languages, and then recombining the translated units to form a translated application. Unfortunately, this translation process involves many steps, each of which can potentially introduce errors into the final result.
Quality assurance engineers typically manually verify that a final translated application seen by customers has been translated properly for all of the supported languages. However, manually reading and testing each page of an application to find translation errors becomes unscalable as the number of applications and languages grows. For instance, translating an application into forty different languages may require a significant amount of time, with each application page and/or change requiring forty different tests. Furthermore, obtaining the personnel to verify the correctness of the translated end results and correctly identify errors in forty languages may be difficult in practice.